


More Than Paper

by phan_tho_amirite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Dan and Phil, Fire, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, alcohol mention, just a little fluffy fic, married, married!phan, martyn - Freeform, wow I wrote something where no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_tho_amirite/pseuds/phan_tho_amirite
Summary: first part is present, second part is a flashback





	More Than Paper

“So how’s the married life treating you?” Martyn asked before take a drink of his beer. It was his last night visiting in Brighton and he and Phil were spending some quality sibling time at a bar while Dan and Cornelia were out doing their own thing. 

Dan and Phil had wed a few months prior, a small wedding with only family and close friends. With minimal fuck ups (there were still several minor fuck ups, as they expected), the night went by in a flurry of dancing, cake, and frantically cleaning said cake off of Dan’s Givenchy suit. Their honeymoon was set to be in two weeks, where they would tour California and its many tourist attractions. They didn’t feel the need to do an actual ‘honeymoon,’ but the Lester’s had insisted and paid for the trip. 

“It’s basically the same. We’ve practically been married for the past ten years, so not too much has changed.” Phil replied. That wasn’t completely true, because both of them were constantly looking at the rings on their left hands. The rings were reminders that they were finally bonded by law. By law... that reminded Phil of an interesting incident. “Actually, something funny happened a couple days after their wedding...” 

****************************

Dan and Phil had been married for approximately two days. They were still riding the high of the wedding and were enjoying a night in with the help of leftover congratulatory bottles of wine. 

When Dan stumbled out of the living room where they had been having an impromptu drunk dance party, complete with “All Star” And “Despacito,” Phil had assumed he was just going on a bathroom break. He didn’t expect Dan to come back holding a piece of paper and a lighter. 

“What have you got there Dan?” Phil slurred out trying to focus on what the paper said. Was that their marriage certificate?! “Good luck *hic* trying to return me without the receipt Philly!” Dan shouted before igniting the lighter and brought it up to the certificate. Dan, in his drunken stupor, had apparently forgotten that fire was... hot. “FUCKING OUCH GODDAMNIT” Dan screamed as he ran into the bathroom. He also didn’t realize sinks existed and proceeded to dump what was left of the certificate in the toilet. That was also where his body was done for the night and by the time Phil stumbled to the bathroom. Dan was sound asleep next to the toilet. Phil proceeded to drag Dan back to the bed where he passed out himself right after. He could deal with whatever the fuck just happened in the morning. 

After waking up with hangovers and an attempt to soothe them, Dan and Phil tried to make sense of what happened the previous night. It turns out that what Dan burned was just a copy of their marriage certificate and the real one was safely locked away. They shared a good laugh and Phil tells Dan he wished he was sober enough to record it. As they cuddled on day three of their official marriage, Dan looked up and Phil and said “I was kinda right last night. You’re stuck with me forever. ‘receipt’ or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! It was just a short thing I wrote on the bus to work. Inspired by the tweet “help, my wife got wine drunk and tried to set our marriage certificate on fire, saying,’good luck trying to return me now without the receipt’”


End file.
